Juste une supposition
by Elava
Summary: Et si...on se remettait un peu en question, nous et notre réalité si pratique? Point de vue de Luna.


Une histoire écrite il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai enfin eu l'idée lumineuse de la taper alors que je suis tombée dessus par hasard

L'histoire, c'est...et si on n'était pas réels?

Un peu strange, un peu prise de tête, mais pas long Bonne lecture!

**Juste une supposition**

Magie. Luna, l'air rêveuse, utilisa un sortilège d'apparition et une lame se matérialisa dans sa main. Elle s'en saisit, et d'un coup sec, se trancha superficiellement la peau, le sang perla. Elle sourit, car elle ressentait de la douleur. La lame disparut, elle utilisa un sortilège de guérison, la douleur s'évanouie.

Ses yeux énormes brillaient de plaisir. Elle pensait comprendre.

oOo

La magie, c'est créer et modifier son environnement inexplicablement grâce à sa propre volonté. Cela signifie que les moldus sont un peu sorcier, à leur manière.

Car ni les moldus ni les sorciers ne pourraient généralement expliquer le pourquoi du fonctionnement de ce qui les entoure. Un moldu moyen pourrait-il expliquer pourquoi un engin de plusieurs tonnes dominent les nuages, ou que deux boîtiers rectangulaires, dont un lumineux, leur ordinateur, leur permettent de communiquer avec des personnes vivant à l'autre bout de la planète ? Un sorcier moyen pourrait-il expliquer pourquoi tout s'éclaire lorsqu'il crie « Lumos » ?

Non. C'était inexplicable. C'était magique.

oOo

Exister, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Penser ? Mais on peut être sans penser. Après tout, si un cahier n'était pas, on ne pourrait pas écrire dedans. Mais il ne pense pas. Quoique…Bref. Et on peut penser sans être. Les fantômes ne sont plus, mais ils pensent. Quoique…

La vie. Comment définir si on vit ou pas ? Ce qui existe ou ce qui n'existe pas ? Et puis, qu'est ce que la pensée, exactement ? Est-ce ressentir ? Juger ? Critiquer ? Est-ce que c'est se poser des question ? Et puis qu'est ce que la vie, en vérité ? Comment peut-on savoir si on vit vraiment ?

Mais ça reviendrait à se demander, ce que c'est de vraiment vivre.

oOo

Luna était heureuse. Elle avait fugitivement réfléchi, elle était à Serdaigle, après tout ! Elle marchait depuis quelques instants lorsqu'elle rencontra Hermione. Celle-ci portait une volumineuse pile de grimoires, et paraissait pressée. En s'arrêtant près d'elle, elle en fit tomber.

- Oh salut Luna, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien…Elle jeta un coup d'œil à une fenêtre derrière l'autre sorcière. C'est étrange, il fait déjà nuit ? J'étais pourtant sûre que le soleil ne se coucherait pas avant quelques heures.

Hermione la regarda avec surprise, puis leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle gardait un sourire amusé.

- Ma pauvre Luna….Je pensais que tu guérirais, avec le temps, mais apparemment, Colin ne t'a pas loupé.

Elle avait fini de ramassé tous ses livres et disparut rapidement. Luna se tint plantée là quelques instants, profondément perplexe. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait donc ? Tous l'avait toujours regardé bizarrement, mais cette compassion teintée de pitié, c'était nouveau.

Puis, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se comporter d'une drôle de manière, elle avait des souvenirs de temps à autre, qu'elle était certaine de ne pas avoir vécus.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, par exemple, elle se revoyait discuter avec son père du commerce illégal de Ronflak Cornus et puis…Elle en savait plus. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils n'en avaient jamais attrapés. Ils étaient bien trop véloces…mais alors…qu'était ce que ce souvenir ? Un rêve décida-t-elle. Ou des Racdols malicieuses. Ou alors je deviens folle pensa-t-elle sereinement. Moi ou Hermione.

oOo

La magie créée la vie, mais elle ne crée pas l'âme. Seul l'amour peut créer l'âme, la créer ou la rendre. Mais jamais identique. L'âme est l'esclave de l'amour qui la créée, mais l'amour est l'esclave de ce qu'il aime. Ainsi, ils sont égaux.

Une âme, une fois existante, ne meure jamais. Car l'existence d'une âme, c'est l'imaginaire et le rêve. Le rêve, ce n'est pas ce qui n'existe pas, au contraire. L'inexistence n'existe pas, car dès qu'une âme qui aime peut s'en représenter une autre, alors celle-ci se met à être.

Elle pourra alors être décrite, photographiée, peinte, ou tout simplement garder dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Et alors il existera.

Et la magie est là pour ces autres âmes incrédules. L'étincelle de la vie sera offerte, et les autres essaieront de comprendre cette vie qu'ils, probablement, mépriseront en tant qu'être. Mais que personne ne s'inquiète, c'est réciproque.

oOo

Elle était dans un drôle d'endroit, elle ne comprenait pas tout. Mais alors que la lune se reflétait dans son regard argenté, et elle arrivait à oublier tout, et à voir des souvenirs diffus comme quand on visionne des images enfumées. Elle ne leur prêtait pas vraiment attention, mais plutôt, les faisait glisser sur elle sans la heurter.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la découverte importante, voire vitale, qu'elle avait faîte. Et quand d'ailleurs, l'avait-elle faîte. Quelques minutes auparavant ? Ou alors des années ?

Ah si, elle se rappelait en fait. Elle n'existait pas. Pas dans leur réalité à eux du moins…

Elle sourit gentiment à l'immense visage penché sur elle.

oOo

- Ah ! Merci ! S'écria Hermione de la photographie, tandis que Hary contemplait les restes du visage de Luna se figer dans son cadre. Je commençais à m'en lasser, elle surgissait dans mon espace avec son expression illuminée, elle marmonnait toute seule…

- Excuse-moi, Mione, fit Colin en rougissant face aux réprimandes de l'adolescente sur la photo. Le produit d'animation était périmé…J'étais à mes débuts…

Hermione le jaugea sévèrement.

- Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était une photo !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, des fois, elle s'en rendait compte ! rit Harry, en chaire et en os, aux côtés de Colin, il contemplait affectueusement le personnage animé et aussi caractérielle que la vraie Hermione.

- Ouais, et elle oubliait quelques instants plus tard sa « révélation ».

- Y a pire, tu sais ! J'ai connue une photographie ratée comme celle-là qui ne cessait de jeter des sorts sur le cadre quand elle devait être lavée, en criant au meurtre…

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, les deux adultes, et la jeune Hermione. Comme si de simples photos « mourraient ». On aurait tout entendu ! Et bientôt, ça serait quoi ? Ils seraient des personnages de roman ? Ben voyons.

**Fin**

Un avis?


End file.
